Kyle Chavis
American |family = Susan Chavis (Mother) Elisa Macallen (Ex-girlfriend) |affiliations = Amanda De Santa (Formerly) Michael De Santa (Formerly) Martin Madrazo |businesses = Tennis Coach |vehicles = Red Blista |voice = Brad Schmidt }} Kyle Chavis is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a key supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is Amanda De Santa's tennis coach. Background Kyle Chavis is a for-hire tennis coach that uses his position to have sex with husband's wives, like Amanda De Santa and many others. Before becoming a tennis coach, Chavis was ranked 42nd in the 14-16 range in tennis. From what can be determined from his Lifeinvader page, he is obsessed with sex and is depressed about his decisions in life to become a tennis coach. He is an extremely cowardly person as he did not face Michael directly right after he got caught having sex with Amanda. Also, he can be seen cowering in fear if he and Amanda discover Franklin during the mission Complications. Apparently, he is a neighbour of Mexican kingpin Martin Madrazo, living in front of his mansion. This could be hinted since the house contains several tennis rackets and balls. Not to mention that, if the player keeps close to Kyle during the chase on Marriage Counseling, he will drive and park into this place. Events of GTA V Kyle is eventually caught by Michael while presumably having sex with Amanda. Before Kyle could manage to explain himself, Michael turns violent and threatens Kyle, forcing him to jump out of the house. In desperation, Kyle drives to Martín Madrazo's mansion, but is pursued by Michael and Franklin. They both tear down the mansion, but Kyle somehow survives, and calls Michael to tell him that the mansion he had just destroyed wasn't his. Michael then receives a unfriendly visit of Martin Madrazo, who threatens Michael's life and demands that he pays for the mansion's damage. Some time later, Michael calls Amanda and she reveals that Kyle fled Los Santos to get away from Michael. Kyle does not appear more in the storyline after this. It's unknown what is the relationship between him and Natalia Zverovna, but it's presumed that he might also be sleeping with her as he was talking to Michael from the balcony of the mansion. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Complications * Marriage Counseling(Killed) Gallery 185px-Instructor Amanda.jpg|Kyle and Amanda in "Complications" 185px-Instructor Didier.jpg|Kyle jumping out the window 185px-AsesoramientoMatrimonial GTAV.png|Michael trying to hit Kyle 185px-Asesoramiento-matrimonial.jpg|Kyle and Natalia Zverovna Trivia *It is possible that Kyle is not real familiar with black people. If he catches Franklin during the mission Complications, he will immediately shout out that there is a black person in the house. However, it may just be a joke towards the "rich white guy" stereotype. *Despite his short screen-time, Kyle is indirectly responsible for the events of GTA V. Him cheating with Amanda caused Michael to chase him down to Martin Madrazo's property and demolish it, resulting in Madrazo forcing the former bank robber to pay him $2.5 million. This caused Michael and Lester to set the Vangelico heist in motion and forced Michael to break out of his retirement, get contacted by the FIB, and Trevor to discover his whereabouts. *In Kyle's Lifeinvader page, it is possible to see the profile of Liz Macallen. *His phone number is 611-555-0191. Navigation hu:Kyle Chavis Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V